


Finale

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yellow-eyes offered him a deal, to save Dean.  Now it is time for John to pay up.  But someone is there to help him on the way…This story was inspired by “Finale” from Les Misérables.





	Finale

_Jean ValJean: On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well when I, at last, am sleeping._

John stared down at the colt in his hands. This empty hospital room, it would be the last moment of solitude he would ever have. A tear fell down his stubbled cheek as he realized that this would be the last moment. The last moment he would see his sons, speak to them, hold them…this was it.

He slid the gun into his pocket, making sure they wouldn’t notice it was there. And with a big sigh, wiping that tear from his face, he put on a brave face and walked the few doors down to Dean’s room. When he looked in, he saw Dean as he was, for just a moment. He debated telling Dean what was about to happen, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t put that heartache, that guilt on his son’s shoulders. 

_Jean ValJean: It's the story of one who turned from hating. A man who only learned to love when you were in his keeping._

He walked in and smiled at Dean as the man he was suddenly flashed into that little boy he used to know. That little boy who would come running into his and Mary’s bedroom, begging for pancakes for breakfast. The one who always wanted to help fix the cars, who always had a happy smile and hug. But that boy was no more. 

He spoke to Dean, the last time he ever would. And then he spotted Sam. His boy, who never got to be a boy. The boy who had dreams, the boy he only got to truly hold in happiness a few times. He wanted to wrap that boy up in his arms, promise him it would all be alright…but it wasn’t going to be. His son’s had a shit show ahead of them. And he would no longer be there to keep them safe.

_Faltine: Come with me, where chains will never bind you._

John walked down the empty hallway and stopped at the door. The door that would lead him to death. He paused and looked over his shoulders as tears filled his eyes. Not because he was scared, even though he was. Tears because he wanted nothing more than to go back and hold his sons, tell them how much he loved them, how proud of them he was, how sorry he was that he dragged them into this fight. But he knew…if he went back there, he would never leave…and Dean would die. He wouldn’t bury his son…he didn’t have the strength. He turned back to the door, alone, and let the tears fall. 

“You are not alone, John.” He heard a soft voice speak. He turned to the voice and he let out a small gasp. There she was, beautiful as she ever was. Even though he was terrified, guilt ridden, and filled with sorrow, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw her. He got to see her, one las time.

“Mary?”

_Faltine: All your grief, at last, at last behind you._

She smiled a sad smile as she stepped forward, putting a hand out on his shoulder. “I’m here, John. I won’t let you be alone.” She said as she pulled him into her, letting her arms wrap around him like she used to do…before…

“Let it go, John. That guilt, that grief. Let it go, so you can be at peace.” She whispered into his ear. He let go of everything, his will, his strength, as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life and held her close. Holding her like he always wanted to, all these years, just to hold her like this one last time. 

_Faltine: Lord in Heaven, look down on him in mercy._

John Winchester wasn’t a man who let his emotions show often. But here, in Mary’s arms, he let it all flow through him, letting go of everything, almost as if he was beckoned by Mary’s voice. “Mary…” He tried to speak, but he couldn’t. How cruel was it for God to give him this moment, before he was condemned to hell?

“You won’t be condemned forever, John. We will be together again, my love.” She pushed him back as she looked into his eyes, reaching up with her thumb to wipe the tears away. 

_Jean ValJean: Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory._

“I’m…I’m so sorry, Mary.” He managed to get out. She sighed as he continued. “I couldn’t take your death…revenge was all I could think. The boys…I…”

“You raised two boys, who are stronger and braver and more kind, than any person either of us have known.” She said softly. “You have made mistakes, but you are still their father, and my husband…and we will always love you.” 

John let out ragged breath as he looked to the door. He wanted to stay here with Mary, to hide away from this, but he couldn’t. Dean…he had to save Dean…

_Faltine: Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation._

Mary turned and looked at the door as well. “Take my hand, John. I will stay with you, until the end.” She reached down and gripped his hand tightly, feeling his body begin to shake. She watched as he looked over his shoulder, back down the hallway that led to his sons, the two of the three people he loved most.

“God…please…keep my boys safe…” He gripped Mary’s hand tight as he looked to her. “Who will watch my boys? Who will be there when I won’t, Mary?” 

_Faltine: Take my love, for love is everlasting._

“You aren’t the only person who loves those boys.” She smiled. “Bobby will be there. And so many others.” She put out her hand on his cheek as she looked back to the door. “We have to go, John. We can’t stay here.” 

He nodded as he looked down at the silver doorknob. It almost made him laugh how he was so scared of such a little object. But that little object, it would take him away from his boys, from his wife, from his life…and put him into one of torture, and pain…

_Both: And remember the truth that once was spoken. To love another person is to see the face of God._

“I love you, Mary.” He said strongly as he looked up to her. “And I love our boys, Sam and Dean… I can do this, for them…”

She gave him a smile as he reached out and grabbed the doorknob, using his other hand to hold onto the last image of his wife. He didn’t know if it was an image from the mind of a dying man, or if she was a ghost, or if God sent her to him…but regardless, he didn’t want to let her go. 

“You don’t have to let me go, John. I won’t leave you, until you leave this world.” 

John nodded as he opened the door, and took the first steps down the stairs. 

_Other Voices: Do you hear the people sing lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light._

He moved slowly down the steps, holding Mary close. He glanced at her every few moments, needing that strength she was providing him. He sent prayers, to every God he could think of. Please keep his sons safe. Please help them with what is to come. 

As he moved, he could almost hear other voices around him, voices of those he had lost, besides Mary, calling out to him. His mother, his father, friends long gone. All the voices combined together in a chorus of sound, whispering messages to him.

Have strength for your sons. We will be with you when the end comes. Climb your way back to the light. 

John held his head high as he made it halfway down the stairs. If he was going to die, then he would die with his head held high, and his loved ones by his side…

_Other Voices: For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise._

He knew that sooner or later, his boys would figure out what he had done. They would feel grief and hurt. But they would be strong, they had each other. Dean would watch over Sam, and Sam would pester Dean until he drove him mad…just as a little brother should.

A memory flashed before his eyes, when he was driving down the road, the boys in the backseat. They argued over who was the best singer, best band. Such a little argument led to John having to pull over and separate them for a while. He was furious at the moment, but now he looked back at that moment with a smile. His boys…just being boys. 

_Other Voices: They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord. We will walk behind the ploughshare. We will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward._

He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked to Mary with a strange face. Only a little longer, and he would be gone…

“Stop fighting, John. Put away your righteous sword.” Mary had tears in her eyes as well as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her husband’s head. “It’s time…” 

_Other Voices: Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_

He nodded as he leaned forward and placed his head against Mary’s, listening to her voice and the voices of all who he had lost. He would be with them soon. He would join their ranks, their rest. Maybe not now…but someday, he would crawl his way out of hell, he would do all he could to make sure of that. 

He steeled his resolve. He wouldn’t allow himself to become something his sons hunt. He would find his way back to the light. Back to his Mary. 

“And I will be waiting for you…so don’t take too long, okay?” Mary said as tears came down her face. John nodded as he heard Yellow-eyes call out to him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he reached down into his pocket and threw the gun at him. 

This was it.

_Other Voices: Do you hear the people sing? Do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_

John felt his body go cold as he looked up to his wife. He felt himself be pulled down…down into hell. But he would survive it…because he had that last image to hold onto. Cause as he looked up, he saw the family he lost.

There stood Mary, a smile on her face, with little Sammy in her arms, and little Dean, holding onto her leg as he called out. “See you soon, Daddy!” Just like he did when he would go to work. 

“See you soon, buddy.” He managed to get out before darkness consumed him.


End file.
